Modern Day Princess 2:Christmas Wishes
by BlondePrincess1913
Summary: When Claire comes back to The Wonderful World of Disney, she finds it to be Christmas time there! Always the happiest time in Disney!
1. Chapter 1

I bounced up and down in my seat at the monorail took me and my family inside of Disneyland.

"Claire, really, calm." Said Maddy.

"No-way-too-excited!!!!!" I said inbetween bounces. Although everyone else on the monorail was staring at me because they thought that I was waaaay to excited to be a normal 14 year old girl who is just going to Disneyland, especially one that lives in the area. But what they didn't know, was the reason WHY I was so super-mega-excited to get inside. The reason was: I had to go to the bathroom. No ,no ,no, not actually GO to the bathroom, but I had to go inside of the Alice in Wonderland ride bathroom. Why, you may ask? Because the REAL world of Disney was just a walk through that bathroom door. Well, at least for me it is. I know what you're thinking- what the heck is this girl ON?!?!?! Well two things my friends: first, I'm not on anything; I haven't gone near a drug in my LIFE, and two: There is more to Disneyland than everyone thinks, the real Disneyland is hidden within it. It is a whole other world. And I just happen to be a part of it, as of recently.

You see, on my fourteenth birthday here at Disneyland, I discovered that I am the daughter (adoptive, of course, but they still love me like their own) of Sleeping Beauty and Prince Phillip in this other Disney world.

Anyway, back to the story….

As we hopped off the monorail station near the Finding Nemo ride, I sprinted down the stairs and passed the line for the ride when my Mom called after me, "Claire! Where are you going?"

"The bathroom!" I said, then realized what I said, "Uhhh…yeah! That's it. I REALLY gotta go, so I'll be back in a bit, okay, so BYE!!!" Then I ran off towards the Alice bathroom.

When I reached the door, I took a deep breath, then stepped inside, where it was completely dark and no one was in there, just as I knew it would.

"Disneyland Park and California Adventure Park are closed for the night." Said a voice over the loud speaker.

"Oh yes they are!" I said excitedly.

"See ya real soon!" said Mickey's voice. Then it happened, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The door shattered into a thousand pieces from a golden light bursting through it. The light then faded to reveal every Disney movie ever made, a sight that I was VERY glad to see, while the flying diddy from Peter Pan (2004) played to accompany it. The movies then abruptly stopped, and the light slowly became brighter, while the little mermaid's ah-ah-ahs played, then I was pulled through the door once again and back into my other home.


	2. Chapter 2

I landed the same way I did the first time. On my knees with a big "Oof!" But this time, there was a big pillow underneath me. I looked up to find my best friend in Disney, Melody looking down at me.

"Always the clutz." She smiled, then helped me up and we screamed, then hugged. I saw over Melody's shoulder, that she had taken my purple golf cart, to come pick me up. I looked at her, then she dropped the keys in my hand, and we hopped in the car.

"Hold on tight, Mel. Cus this heres the wildest ride in Fantasyland!" I said, then we took off towards the castle. I then noticed that Melody was dressed in a fancy ballgown.

"What's with the gown?" I asked her.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, but right now it's the Royal's Christmas Ball, at your house. It's really everyone, but the royals just host it."

"Okay, coolness." I smiled, then we discreetly parked the cart in its usual spot in the corner of the stable. We creeped up to the front door where Mel slipped inside, then got everyone's attention. Here's what I heard…

"Excuse me everyone! If I could have your attention please! AHEM!.....thank you…Anyways, I would like to give Aunt and Uncle dearests their Christmas Present." She smiled, then opened the door a little bit more, signaling for me to come in.

I jumped through the door and yelled, "SURPRISE!!!" I smiled hugely, heard everyone gasp, then ran up to the front of the ballroom where my "other" parents were standing. I hugged them both, and Phillip spun me around when he hugged me.

Then I got tapped on the shoulder three times, then spun around to the three good fairies smiling at me. I took Fauna's hand, then they led me up to my room to change my clothes.

"Well dear, I'm afraid that no one has been able to get into your room since you left, it's locked." Said Fauna. I then pulled the key to my room out from my shirt where it was hanging from a ribbon around my neck.

"This might help." I smiled, then unlocked the door to the room that I was so familiar with then ran over to the bed and flopped onto it.

"Come now dearie, this is NO time for sleeping. You have a ball to go to." Smiled Fauna, then she helped me up off the bed. As she was doing this, I noticed Merriweather fixing my wardrobe to fit me, since I have grown since the last time I was here.

I bounced over to the mirror and let the fairie's magic work on my clothes, and change my tee shirt and shorts into a gorgeous red dress (.# imagine this, but bright red with gold glitter instead of silver). Then the same gold shoes I wore to my first ball here. I watched as the golden glitter surrounded me and turned me into a real princess. In my red ballgown, golden shoes, curled hair up in an updo, and golden crown embedded with diamonds placed on my head, I felt ready to go back downstairs.

Even though I really don't like grand entrances, one was assured in my near future. I hurried down the hall and stairs, then met the top of the grand staircase when everyone turned around. I blushed, then descended the stairs to a big round of hugs from many people, including Wendy Darling and her brothers, Pooh Bear, and Boo, Sully, and Mike. I saw a head of long black head of hair, then ran over to Ting, Mulans daughter, and another one of my besites here.

"Ting!"  
"Claire!"

"Dude, I missed you so freaking much! You, like don't even know!" Ting said. This girl cracks me up, okay, so even though she is all Disney, she talks like shes straight from the valley.

"I know right?" I said back, then we hugged.

I felt a small tug near the bottom of my dress then turned around to see Thurayya, Aladdin& Jasmine's little daughter, smiling up at me with a little toy tiger in her hand.

"Hihi, ClaireBear!" she waved at me.

"Hi sweetie! How are you!" I bent down to her level to give her a small hug.

"I'm good. I'm really happy you're back." She smiled then hugged me again.

"Aw thanks." I hugged her back again, when Jasmine (who just happened to be pregnant again), called her. I waved to Jasmine and she smiled back, then Thurayya ran over to her. I then felt two hands go over my eyes, they felt almost translucent.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice.

I ripped the hands off my eyes and whirled around to see Genie, Aiden, Noah and his little brother Eli standing there. I hugged the big blue lug.

"Wats up girlfriend?" he asked me with a funny accent.

"Nothin' much. Just chillin." I smiled, then we laughed. I turned over to Eli then gave him a high five, then hugged Noah (who is so close to dating Melody now it's not even FUNNY). I turned to Aiden, who gave me a strange look of hurt, anger, and affection all at the same time.

"Princess." He bowed to me, I curtsied back with a small look of confusion on my face. I thought we were closer than this. I felt something small land on my shoulders, then looked to see Tinkerbell on my right shoulder, and Rosetta on my left.

"Well, hello girls." I smiled at them. They both smiled, then kissed my forehead. They flew away, then Peter Pan came over and asked me to dance again. Before I took his hand to begin dancing, I looked at Aiden. He seemed completely crushed and I had no idea why. But it seemed to be my fault.


	3. Chapter 3

After I danced with Peter, then Phillip, then Mowgley, I went over to grab a water from the food table. I saw Aiden quickly slip outside into the rose garden.

'Perfect,' I thought, 'now he'll HAVE to talk to me.'

I slipped through the door and made sure that no one was looking. I saw Aiden walk behind a wall and sit down on a bench, then put his head in his hands.

I walked over to a white rose bush, then picked one and casually went and sat next to him.

"Why are you not talking to me?" I asked him. He just turned away.

"That's a little childish don't ya think?"

"Come on, at least look at me."

He slowly turned towards me.

"Hi." I said quietly while smelling my rose.

"Hello." He whispered back.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a syllable!" I said.

He chuckled quietly.

"And a laugh!!! Alert the media!"

He smiled.

"Feel like giving me an explanation now?"

"No."

"What's up with all the one word answers?"

"You left."

"What?"

"You left." He said loudly.

"Oh, well, I thought you knew that the day would have to come when I had to go home. I didn't know that time back in the other world stopped while I'm here. And I left you a letter."

"I locked myself in my room for weeks. I was so worried about you. I didn't know if you were going to come back."

"You honestly thought that I wouldn't come back here? I love it here. Gosh, you shouldn't have done that to yourself. Even if I'm not here you need to go on just as if I were."  
"Yeah. Tried that. Didn't work."

"Well I know that this is going to sound really messed up, but thank you. That was very…sick and masochistic of you."

He chuckled again.

"Another laugh, wow I'm on a roll." I said, "Okay this is giving me a huge headache." I gently took my crown out of my hair. "Hold this." I placed it in his lap, then took the clip that was holding my curls in an updo out of my long hair. I shook it out. "Much better."

He handed my back my crown and I placed it back on my head.

I then got lost studying the perfect white rose that I didn't notice that he was playing with my hair. I continued to look at the rose then just asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry." He turned away again.

"It's fine. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He turned back to me.

"Was it stupid of me to leave?"

"Yes." He smiled at me, to which I smiled back.

"We should probably go back inside." I looked back towards the snow covered castle, then began to stand up, then Aiden grabbed my hand and pulled me back down again.

"Wait." He said.

"What is it? I'm free-" I began to say, but was cut off when he kissed me. I kissed him back, then he pulled away.

His face was still very close to mine when he said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I laughed.

"ClaireBear? Are you out here?" called Aroura from the doorway.

"Yeah. I'll be right in." I said back.

"We should go." I said to Aiden quickly.

We both stood up, then he grabbed my hand and we walked back inside. As we walked, I gently placed the white rose just behind my ear through my hair.

Wendy Darling came skipping over to Aiden and I just as we walked back through the door.

"Aiden, would you care to dance?" Wendy blushed. It was known that Wendy had a huge crush on him, even though she was ten and he was fourteen. Almost as big a crush as she had on Peter Pan.

I gently took my hand out of his and held it out for him so that Wendy could take it. He gave me a look as if to say, 'What the heck are you doing?!'

"You know what? I've gotta go catch up with Mel and Ting, so I'll see you later." I began to walk away, then Wendy started pulling Aiden towards the dance floor.

I glanced back over my shoulder. Aiden mouthed, 'You owe me.' I just shook my head, and walked back over to the corner where Mel and Ting were standing talking to Megara and Belle.

Mel saw me and waved for me to come over, then the rest of them saw me and smiled. I joined their group and talked for a little bit, until Belle asked me to speak privately.

"Claire, you need to know that-"

"Aiden locked himself in his room for weeks when I left."

"Um, yes. How did you know?"

"He told me."

"So you two worked things out?"

"Yes. I talked to him. And just so you know, your son just gave me my first kiss."

"Oh he did, did he?" she smiled slyly. "Don't worry, I won't go being all mom-like on him."

We both smiled, then she chuckled when she saw her son being spun around the floor crazily by Wendy.

"Is this your doing?" she asked me.

"Oh yes, I'm very proud of it."

We both laughed. Then Tinkerbell flew over to me and gave me her thanks for getting Wendy off of Peter.

I then talked to Cinderella's fairy godmother, Snow White, Simba and Nala, Bambi, and Cinderella, Wendy had fallen asleep and Peter had taken her back to Neverland.

I was just talking to Pooh Bear about honey, when Aiden came over and asked to steal me away. He pulled me out to the dance floor, then Beauty and the Beast began to play.

"Excuse me but I was just pulled away from a very interesting speech on honey." I joked.

"I'm very sorry, Miss. But I do believe that you owe me a favor." We both smiled.

The song ended, then Mickey came up to the front of the room.

"Hello there everyone! It is time for the annual Disney Awards." Everyone clapped.

"Disney Awards?" I asked Aiden.

"You'll see."

After Genie got the award for class clown, Aladdin got the award for best male actor, Ariel for best female actress, Mulan for best vocal artist, apparently it was time for the huge award that every Disney character wanted…Best Movie of the Year.

"And the award goes to….Sleeping Beauty!" announced Mickey.

"Woohoo!" I screamed.

Then Walt Disney came and announced that the Christmas Ball was over, but the festivities would continue tomorrow on Main Street because of Christmas Day. Tomorrow all of the rides would be decorated for Christmas as well.

I said goodbye to everyone, including Aiden, then was very ready for some sleep. I said goodnight to Aroura and Phillip, then went to bed to spend my first Christmas in Disney.


	4. Chapter 4

"Claire. Claire you need to get up NOW. CLAIRE!" I was awakened by Sophie, one of the servants.

"Whats going on?" I asked her groggily.

"You need to leave. Now." She said, ripping the covers off of me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"The villains are at large. Maleficent doesn't know about you and your parents don't intend for her to." She whispered to me, helping me into a brown peasant dress.

"Wait, I'm going back to my other world?"

"Yes. You must."

"But I-"

"There will be no buts. You parents are very serious about this."

"Okay."

I was entirely awake now. I slipped into some shoes and threw a thick, black cloak over myself to keep me both warm and hidden from sight.

Sophie shut all of the curtains in my room and put out the fireplace. I grabbed the key to my room that I had been wearing as a necklace and locked my room on the way out.

"Hurry." Sophie whispered to me as we scurried through the massive hallways and extensive staircases of the castle.

Once we were down to the dungeons, I could see both of my parents and Walt Disney waiting for us.

I ran over to my Mom and hugged her.

"I trust that Sophie had filled you in on what is going on." Aurora said sadly. I nodded.

"When will I see you again? When will I be able to come back?" I asked both of my parents.

"We aren't sure. But it will be soon. I promise." Phillip hugged me.

Walt cast his hand over a doorway and it burst into a million pieces, then glowed a dim gold light.

"Whenever you are ready, Princess." He told me.

I looked at everyone in the room, then walked through the doorway and back into my world.

I landed on the floor of the Alice in Wonderland bathroom to find that no one else was in there except for myself. I got up and looked at myself, I was dressed in the red shirt, shorts, and sneakers that I had come in. The key to my room was still in my hand. I quickly tied the ribbon around my neck then looked back at the door.

"Please let me back in." I whispered, "I want to help."

Nothing happened.

Gathering my emotions, I walked out of the bathroom with one tear sliding down my face.

I found my family again in line for Star Tours. After going on the ride, we went to the Plaza Inn for lunch.

"Claire, there is something we need to tell you." Said my Mom.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"We're moving to New York." She smiled.

"WHAT? If we move across the country then how am I supposed to-" I looked longingly back at the castle.

"Supposed to what, sweetheart?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." I said, going back to my lunch.

After lunch, we finished out the day and watched the fireworks. On our way out, I looked at the light in the window above the fire department. Nothing happened.

I turned around to look at the castle one last time. I was glowing with light and looked positively heavenly. And for the slightest second, I could swear that I could see the figure of a woman with long hair, a dress on, and a simple crown sitting atop her head looking out the window watching me leave.

I smiled at the thought of her watching over me, and a tear gently slid down my cheek as I left.

For now.


End file.
